legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Man.city1/Archive
Man.city1 (also known as MC1, Man.City, Man.c, or MC) is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on February 7, 2008, the same day as Genralaustin and Dude777477. He had the rank Maniac, 16,598 posts, and 7 studs. He was the first Australian Maniac, though he does not live in Australia. There was a race between legobrickbuilder4567, friendlylightspark and him to Maniac, although he was forced to slow down because he broke his left arm, but he still won both races. He was racing to 15,000 posts with Riolu777, which he also won. However, he lost the race to 20,000 posts with Riolu. He was also racing Riolu to Legend but neither of them managed to achieve the rank before the 2012 MB Update. Roleplay Man.city was the leader of the Criminals HQ in the City Roleplay Subforum. Although he had gotten into many arguments with users, most of the arguments have settled down. It was unknown if he quit the Lego City RP. He was one of the few active members in the SpongeBob Roleplay, where he was Mayor during November 2011 - January 2012. He had only created one HQ during his time on the MBs, though had created many roleplay topics. He was 1st-in-Command at his club in the Message Boards Forum. The club was called: "The /\/\ Club." He also created another Club entitled Legend Lounge. Though he was still Maniac, he made it for Legends to hang out. He also planned to be 1st-in-Command when he ranked up to Legend. He was part of the Aqua Raiders HQ and also of the Mars Mission HQ, both in the Classics Roleplay Subforum. He worked as a sanitation worker in the Legoland Roleplay Topic, in the LEGOLAND Forum, where he fights against different types of monsters. He drifted in and out of roleplay life in both the Alien Conquest Forum and the Pharaoh's Quest Forum. MLN Bands Man.city was also active in the MLN Bands, but he had never won a lyric contest. However, a few songs of his made it onto the Bricklist. He was famous in the MLN Music and Bands Subforum for his deep emotional songs. Most of his songs are based on real songs, which he made parodies of. They are either "emotional" or "rap." He had also made 1 or 2 rock songs. Since masterofthemetal11 retired, Man.city had become leader of Brickjams Records, the first record company with a topic. Goofs On February 21, 2012, Man.city posted using his old account. He made around 40 posts using that account, but quickly apoligized for using it. He had switched accounts to check whether his former account was still active, and either forgot to switch back to his man.city1 account, or did return to his usual account but the Message Boards still recognized him as the previous account, which was a common glitch. After a matter of hours, he quickly went around everywhere that he had posted in that day, and excused himself for the misunderstanding. Signature His signature was: /\/\C| Trivia *Man.city1 had another account which had around 300 posts, though it was lost during the Great Migration. *Man.city1 also liked having his avatar with skeleton heads and/or helmets. *For a time, he ended his posts with the word "mate," but people started to copy him, which he found annoying. *He changed his avatar every time he reached a new rank. *He had created a total of 27 topics, although many of them were locked. *He was the creator of the fast growing topic The /\/\ Club in the MB forum, where Maniacs can chat and have parties. *For a day, he changed his avatar to a female Indiana Jones. Category:Maniac Category:7 studs Category:2008 Archive